1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus that is configured to facilitate an easy connection between a pad and a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an organic light emitting display apparatus (OLED) including thin film transistors (TFTs) is used in a display apparatus for a mobile device, such as a smart phone, a digital camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA), an ultrathin notebook computer, a tablet personal computer, or in a digital electronic device, such as an ultrathin television.
An OLED includes a first electrode, a second electrode, and an intermediate layer disposed between the first electrode and the second electrode. The OLED has advantages such as a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and fast response time.
Conventionally, a display apparatus such as an OLED includes a plurality of pads on one side of a display panel. The pads are electrically coupled to a circuit board. A space for connecting the pads to the circuit board should be secured. Additionally, a simple connection between the pads and the circuit board should be established.